


Interlude

by DaintyCrow



Series: The Greatest Love Story - Translation [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Really Canon Compliant, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Matt träumt von einer perfekten Welt – doch dann wacht er auf.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291742) by [Sselene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene). 



„Ich hatte einen Traum“, flüstert Matt. Clint bewegt sich hinter ihm, vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken. „Ich habe geträumt, dass ich dich meinen Freunden vorgestellt habe. Alle waren fröhlich. Die Welt war ein guter Ort.“ Clint platziert eine Hand über seinem Herzen und zieht ihn näher. „Die Dinge verändern sich. Ich … ich weiß nicht … ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl …“  
„Wovor hast du Angst?“, fragt Clint, presst einen Kuss auf seine Schulter.  
„Vor allem“, gibt Matt zu. „Wirst du immer noch bei mir sein?“  
„Natürlich werde ich das“, versichert Clint ihm und bewegt sich wieder, presst sich selbst gegen ihn.  
Es ist nicht viel, aber für den Moment ist es genug.


End file.
